Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Rukia returns to the Kuchiki manor in a dark mood, only the beloved song from Mary Poppins brings her joy, but Byakuya has had enough of the song after two weeks and confronts her. Slight ByaRuki.


Supercalifragilistic

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Rukia returns to the Kuchiki manor in a dark mood, only the beloved song from Mary Poppins brings her joy, but Byakuya has had enough of the song and confronts her.

Disclaimer: Bankai kills.

_...Even though the sound of it is quite atrocious..._

Byakuya looked up at the ceiling in his office, wondering when his sister would get over her obsession with the annoying song. At first he had put up with it because it was his sister's homecoming from the world of the living, and then he had put up with it because it seemed to help her relax, but after two straight weeks of the song, he was about ready to throw her music player into the large fish pond in the middle of the back gardens.

With a groan, he returned to his paperwork, jamming one finger in his ear and folding the other onto his shoulder. He got several brush strokes in before his neck started hurting from being held at a strange angle and his eyes where starting to go cross. With another groan, he dropped his brush and forced a finger in his other ear, ignoring the fact that ink was spilling all over his reports, the blissful silence enough to make him forget a lot of things.

He sat there like that for several minutes, his paperwork ruined, but his sanity saved until the song started playing in his head out of memory.

"Fine!" He hissed, grabbing his brush and forcing it into the ink bottle on his desk. "Rukia, you had better have a good excuse as to why you subjected me to that song all these long fourteen days," he stood and was halfway to the door before he thought better of leaving his favorite paperwork brush in the ink bottle. He quickly retreated and pulled it out, carefully wiping the ink from it, and then set it into its holder. With a nod, he started back to the door, the giant picture of his father and grandfather that sat over the mantle drilling holes in his back as he left, their disapproval of the fact he was abandoning his paperwork distinct.

He made a face at them as he left, the fact they were dead making him more bold. Both men had been kind, but strict disciplinarians. Byakuya shook his head as he opened his door and stepped out of the office, the startled look on the maid who bore a tea tray's face not registering to him as he swept past her, hair and scarf training. He passed several servants who stopped and gawked as their lord swept past, their tasks forgotten in their shock. But Byakuya ignored them all, his thoughts bent on trying to figure out why his sister was being so annoying so early in the day.

He swept past the main foyer and up the grand staircase that had been on of the main focal points of the Kuchiki Manor for more than a thousand years. The corridor leading to his younger sister's room had been one of his mother's projects, the one that had ended her marriage and left her in broken health but had turned out even more extravagant than she had envisioned. Byakuya stopped outside Rukia's door and raised his hand to knock. Noticing it was cracked open he experimentally pushed on it and called, "Rukia?"

Getting no response, he pushed his way into the room, observing the clothing and small trinkets everywhere. "Rukia?" He called again, his nose crinkling at the sight of last night's dinner sitting on the tray that a servant must have brought her when she didn't come to the dinning room. "Rukia." He hissed in annoyance, marching over to the music player and turning it off, the urge to smash it overridden by the fact he would have to get her a new one if he broke the old one.

"Rukia, I am annoyed with you. Come out." He growled, doing a quick sweep of her private bathroom and large closet only to come up blank. "Rukia, if you do not come out in five seconds I will be forced to personally tear down all that stands in my way of finding you, and once I do, I will have to punish you for making me destroy my home."

A small whimper came from behind him and he spun on his heal to see Rukia curled up in a little ball, her eyes closed as she tried to make herself smaller, as she tried to make the wall sallow her up.

"Rukia, what is wrong?" He asked, his overprotective brother mode coming to the surface.

Her eyes opened, showing him deep grief. She shook her head and buried her face in her knees again. He stood there for several minutes trying to figure out what was wrong before kneeling by her side without a single idea of what he was doing. "Rukia, please tell me?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes opened again. "Ichigo, he..." Her voice trailed off, a wave of tears making their way down her face. "He..."

"Do not stutter," he sighed, helping her into a sitting position. "What did that ryoka do?" He asked, knowing that his secret hope of the orange haired nuisance dying was very slim.

"He asked Orihime," she whispered, looking away. "I don't belong."

"What did he ask?" Byakuya frowned, truly confused as to what had happened since human customs did not interest him.

"They are getting married," Rukia said, closing her eyes. "I don't belong anymore. They only wanted me up to a point and once it was past, they forgot that I was even there."

Byakuya stared at his sister for several moments, comments about how she was the one that insisted that she needed to stay in the real world on the tip of his tongue but long years of strict discipline kept his words graciously locked away. Instead he offered, "That boy was always stupid, not knowing how to use his powers, not knowing what was right in front of his face."

"Nii-sama?" She asked, looking up in shock as the reality of his words hit him.

"Um," he muttered under his breath, cursing his blasted slip of tongue even though he had warned himself not to seconds before. "It is good that you are back here. That boy will only be able to see what he had after it is gone."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying? You don't make much sense," she sighed, looking away, fresh tears streaming down her cheek. "Ichigo loves Orihime, not me."

"That boy is an idiot for throwing away one of the best things that can happen to a person." Byakuya said with narrowed eyes. "I can speak with him if you need me to."

"Nii-sama," Rukia suddenly laughed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Byakuya sat there in shock as his sister's light, musical laugher played in his ear, the warmth of her body penetrating his. Finally she pulled back, merriment still in her eyes.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and bowed her head before skipping out the door.

Byakuya watched her go with confused thoughts going through her brain. "Always straight forward, aren't you, Rukia?" He sighed as he got to his feet and walked over to the music player. "I guess we won't be needing this," he muttered, stopping the song and pulling out the disc. "I think a proper burial in the pond will do you some good," he gave a rare grin as he went out the door.


End file.
